Une soirée pas comme les autres
by Eastpak
Summary: Gibbs et Ziva dînent ensemble. Cela va-t-il se passer normalement ou pas ?


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ... Tout appartient à Donald Bellisario !

_**Une soirée pas comme les autres**_

_Ils étaient en train de dîner ensemble avec une atmosphère des plus romantiques dans un des restaurants les plus appréciés de la ville. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, savourant seulement la présence de l'être aimé à ses côtés. Il prit l'initiative d'un geste doux en caressant sa main avec la sienne, lui d'habitude qui ne se prête pas à se genre d'affections mais depuis qu'il est avec elle, il a changé petit à petit. Rien ne pouvait les déranger, ils étaient dans leur bulle mais une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. _

_« Ne réponds pas, s'il te plaît … » Lui pria la jeune femme. Il vit dans son regard chocolat qu'il la suppliait vraiment. Ils avaient planifiés ce dîner depuis longtemps mais avec leur travail, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un marine mort. _

_« Gibbs. » Il avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir de la déception dans les yeux de Ziva. « Très bien, j'arrive. Sécurise le périmètre et appelle Ducky. J'amène Ziva en même temps. » _

_Il raccrocha et ouvrit finalement les yeux, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Ziva lui brisa le cœur, des larmes menaçaient de sortir._

_« Pourquoi … Pourquoi faut-il … toujours que le travail passe avant notre relation ? » Demanda Ziva tristement accompagné de quelques larmes._

_« Ziva, je … » Commença Gibbs, inquiet de voir Ziva dans cet état._

_« Non Jethro, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas grave, encore une soirée qui tombe au lac … » _

_« A l'eau … Je sais qu'on aurait dû demandé des congés mais cela aurait paru suspect et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Ziva approuva et ils commencèrent à partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Gibbs, celui-ci ouvrit le coffre et en sorti une tenue de rechange pour lui._

_« Tu as une tenue de rechange ? » Questionna Ziva._

_« Bien sûr ! Ziva … Je t'avait dit de toujours avoir une tenue de rechange. »_

_« Désolée si je pensais à autre chose concernant notre soirée … » Répliqua Ziva._

_Gibbs se rapprocha de sa compagne, l'embrassa doucement mais passionnément en lui transmettant autant de sentiments que possible et la plaqua avec force contre la voiture tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les mains de Ziva allèrent directement derrière la nuque de Gibbs et la main droite de Gibbs se trouvait à la taille de Ziva quand à sa main gauche, elle se délectait de la sensation du touché de la peau de Ziva._

_« Je sais Princesse et j'en suis désolé. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé passé la fin de la soirée avec toi qu'avec un marine mort. » Répondit Gibbs, Ziva savait ce que cela lui coûtait de s'excuser mais avec elle, il avait tellement changé._

_« Je t'aime Jethro. » Murmura Ziva en entraînant Gibbs dans un autre baiser auquel celui-ci répondit avec avidité._

_« Je sais … » Répondit Gibbs en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Ziva une fois le baiser terminé._

_« Sans vouloir parlé boulot mais on va être en retard … » Rétorqua Gibbs en donnant un dernier baiser à Ziva avant de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager. _

_Il se dirigea alors vers le coffre pour enfiler sa tenue de rechange rapidement, sentant le regard de Ziva sur lui, il sourit avant de fermer le coffre et de se diriger vers la portière côté conducteur. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable pour le couple, l'une de leurs mains étaient jointes ensemble, les doigts entrelacés. La scène du crime se rapprochait de plus en plus mais inversement leur soirée disparaissait. Gibbs arrêta la voiture quelques mètres avant la ligne jaune signifiant la présence d'une enquête judiciaire._

_« Jethro, qu'est-ce tu … » Commença Ziva mais fût interrompu par Gibbs qui l'embrassa comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le baiser, simple et doux finit par devenir passionné et vigoureux et leurs mains, pendantes jusqu'à maintenant finirent par parcourir plus intensément le corps de l'être aimé. Ce fût Gibbs qui arrêta le baiser mais il resta près de Ziva, collant son front contre le sien._

_« Avant de redevenir Agent Gibbs et Officier David … » Justifia Gibbs. Ziva lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_Ils apprécièrent leur dernier moment en tant que couple avant de redevenir des collègues de travail. Gibbs retourna à sa place pour les conduire à la scène du crime. Dès la scène de crime atteinte, ils reprirent leur attitude professionnelle. Gibbs sortit en premier de la voiture, se dirigea vers la portière côté passager pour aider Ziva qui avait toujours sa robe de soirée et il ouvrit la portière. Ils se sourirent discrètement puis Gibbs proposa sa main à Ziva pour qu'elle sorte de la voiture, celle-ci l'accepta. Après avoir claquer la portière, Gibbs avança et souleva la ligne jaune afin de permettre à Ziva de passer. Le remerciant d'un sourire, Ziva aurait poursuivie sa lancée si elle n'avait pas sentie deux regards posés sur elle. L'agent Gibbs allait lui demander la raison de son comportement quand il aperçu ses deux agents reluquant l'officier David. En effet, Tony se prenant pour l'officier supérieur, hurla des ordres lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Donnant un coup de coude à McGee, tout les deux observèrent la scène sous leurs yeux. Ziva, connue pour être la plus masculine des femmes du groupe arborait une magnifique robe de soirée noire. Son décolleté mis en avant par de fine bretelle et la jupe courte légèrement fendue lui donnait une toute autre image. De plus, son chignon légèrement sophistiqué, laissant quelques mèches, additionné d'une note de maquillage, tout cela rendait Ziva tellement féminine que même Tim eut du mal à s'en remettre. Alors que Tony donnait un aspect très charmeur de sa personne, Tim lui parut plus timide et réservé bien que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Gibbs, ayant vu l'attitude de ses deux agents se dirigea derrière eux et ses mains rencontrèrent leur tête au même instant._

_« Reprenez le travail. » Murmura-t-il avant de faire un signe de la main à Ziva pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Ils continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'au corps qui était en compagnie de Ducky. _

_« Qu'avez-vous Ducky ? » Demanda Gibbs en s'accroupissant près du cadavre pour être au même niveau que Ducky._

_« Jethro, je suis au même point que vous, je viens juste d'arriver. Voyez-vous, ma mère a invité des 'collègues de travail' comme elle le dit si bien et je … » Commença Ducky._

_« Pas maintenant Ducky. » Coupa Gibbs. « Votre première impression sur le cadavre. »_

_« Bien sûr j'allais y venir. Apparemment, il a été exécuté … »_

_« Ce qui coïncide avec la position du corps et la marque de la balle à la tête. » Constata Ziva._

_Ducky releva la tête et vit Ziva dans sa robe de soirée._

_« Quelle belle robe ma Chère ! Vous dîniez avec quelqu'un ? » Demanda Ducky. _

_Gibbs alla répliquer quelque chose mais fût interrompu par Ziva qui le devança._

_« C'est exact Ducky, je dînais en charmante compagnie. » Divulgua Ziva._

_« C'est fabuleux ! Vous nous le présenterez j'espère. » S'exclama Ducky._

_« Bien sûr mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet principal. » Rétorqua Ziva en voyant du coin de l'œil le mauvais regard de Gibbs._

_« Vous avez raison … Donc il a été exécuté … » Reprit Ducky._

_Gibbs s'était réfugié dans ses pensées, il avait bien vu les regards des hommes présents qu'ils posaient sur Ziva, cela le fit sourire. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il était certain qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe pour lui. Il voulait dire à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec cette magnifique femme qu'est Ziva David mais il voulait aussi garder sa vie privée privée. Il se douait bien que son équipe allait deviné ou du moins essayer de tiré les vers du nez de Ziva._

_Si seulement ils savaient avec qui Ziva est en couple … _


End file.
